


[双C]古費拉克是個小天使

by Musical1041Irene



Category: Le fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain | Amélie (2001), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical1041Irene/pseuds/Musical1041Irene
Summary: 双C是主角的天使愛美麗AU
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Feuilly/Jean Prouvaire, Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 双C是主角的天使愛美麗AU，充滿人文關懷的叨叨逼這回就算了不寫吧作者腦子沒那麼好  
> 所有CP一切照舊，部分微年操  
> 我討厭在現代背景同人裡還要愛潘妮繼續單戀小馬  
> 但是整個大悲青年組唯一的一對異性戀好甜  
> 終於可以繼續帶馬白夫先生玩了  
> 以上。

六月一日是個好天，因為連綿多日的雨終於停止，巴黎的天空出現太陽，公寓樓下住著的貓生了窩崽，並且，古費拉克的期末論文提早完成了。所以他決定出門享受沒有課的星期一，他要去瞧瞧他的鄰居，然後去找朋友，然後再去瞧另一個朋友，回來的路上拐彎去那間商品特豐富的雜貨行買些好吃的點心和貓罐頭，然後回家。他做好決定就拿起包出門，現在的是早上十點半，距離發生會改變古費拉克的生命的事件的時間還剩下約一小時八分鐘又三十二秒。

「德‧古費拉克先生，」畢爾貢媽媽見了他就說，「這裡有您的快遞，要不要先拿?」

「您要再喊我一次德‧古費拉克，我就要叫您德‧畢爾貢媽媽啦，」古費拉克的威脅還失敗於他先行笑場，又說，「我要出門，回來再找您取快遞。」

「這樣您幫我把這些藥也拿下去給那個老頭兒吧。」

「這當然是沒有問題，布貢媽。」

房東太太用手裡拿來搧風的小摺扇作勢要揍人，古費拉克就抓起藥房拿回來的袋子跑下螺旋階梯。

如果你要把這位青年喊成德‧古費拉克，他可是要生氣的，因為這個德字同他這些年的學習生涯獲得的思想結果背道而馳，這德字代表的不是顯赫的家世或牛皮轟轟的爸爸，代表的是他那遠在南方的老家牆壁上掛的肖像裡的祖先們腦子裡的封建毒瘤與君主立憲制的陳腐意識形態；因此，德這個罪惡的字眼除了他實在沒辦法的身分證，並不出現在他的聯繫方式、電郵簽名、考試卷、刊載在學報的文章、商家會員卡以及巴黎第二大學研究生的學生證上。

這是古費拉克，二十五歲，企業管理學士，目前是哲學碩士在讀，也是個看見貓兒就走不動道的寶寶－這倒不算短板，只是曾經讓他在路邊看貓時給自行車撞過，也有幾次差點在馬路中央引發事故。目前古費拉克住在麻廠街的一間綜合公寓，算上房東太太就有三個鄰居，如果還算上公寓樓下後門的貓們就有十個鄰居。古費拉克高考之後給他的父親德‧古費拉克先生摁著腦袋填選有助於管理老家產業的企管系，他熬完四年大學，眼看父親也尚未打算退休，就高高興興滾回他朝思暮想的哲學系的教學樓門口，開始真正意義的學生時代，與此同時也成為這間公寓的住客。古費拉克喜歡每天早上喝兩杯濃的恰到好處的咖啡，一杯只加糖，一杯什麼都不加；他也喜歡蹲在公寓後門的貓洞看住在那裡的貓家庭，然後打開給牠們買的罐頭引其出洞來吃，貓吃東西的時候古費拉克就擼牠們。他也喜歡在課堂上扔出意想不到的問題把教授哄的舌頭打結，課餘閒暇之時他喜歡泡在謬尚咖啡廳，也喜歡同他的鄰居中年老的那個插科打諢好給老人家添添精神。當然他也喜歡同鄰居中年輕的那個一起去蹭房東太太做的飯，在餐桌上針對拿破崙‧波拿巴舉行永遠由古費拉克獲勝的辯論。現在古費拉克摁響的門鈴就屬於鄰居中年老的馬白夫先生，門鈴呲了兩聲，老頭子就打開門。

「早安，馬白夫老頭，請簽收您的心臟藥、心血管藥、降血壓劑，風濕止痛藥，咳嗽糖漿，還有什麼來著，啊，沒了。」古費拉克說。

「您儘管嘲笑，小伙子，等您到我這個年紀就明白疾病是個怎麼樣頑固的對手。」馬白夫老頭說，「您趕時間嗎?我這兒有本講養植物的好書很適合您。」

這是馬白夫先生，大部分人都親切地喊他馬白夫老頭，八十歲，年紀一大把了還像個孩子，馬白夫先生參過軍、賣過保險、種過地、開過店，這些行當都沒能給他存下足夠的積蓄，所幸按月領的年金足夠支付房租，房東太太也很願意招待他吃飯，馬白夫老頭就繼續住在這間公寓最不需要爬樓梯的一樓，與他還留在身邊的盆栽以及在二戰期間收購的精品舊書作伴。

「我雖不趕時間卻也不能逗留，因為我要去很多地方忙活，」古費拉克說，「您問問馬呂斯吧，如果他把書從您這裡借走，我同樣讀的到。」

說是不能逗留，古費拉克還是站在門口同馬白夫老頭又聊上幾分鐘才走。古費拉克出行的選擇有：騎自行車、搭地鐵、打優步，或是搭十一號公交。今天古費拉克選擇搭十一號公交，也就是走路。正確的說法是古費拉克從麻廠街走路到城區，就進了地鐵站搭到他的目的地，就又出站，走向街上櫥窗最漂亮的獨立書店。

古費拉克會出現在書店有兩個原因，他要買書，或是他來瞧安灼拉。這個時間不是書店會湧進人潮的時候，所以安灼拉正在櫃台後邊寫他自己的稿子。

「你這樣不行，雲石雕的聖安提諾斯，」古費拉克敲敲櫃台，「你成天不是實習、賺零花錢就是同盧梭談戀愛，你這樣會找不到新對象的。」

「我現在也沒心思理那些，你還是擔心你自己吧，」安灼拉回答。對古費拉克的調侃，坐在書店櫃台後頭值班的安灼拉已經不能更習慣。

這是安灼拉，古費拉克的鐵哥們，已經二十三歲，看起來卻只有十七歲，目前是第二大學的法學院優等生，也擁有許多奇奇妙妙的外號，例如阿波羅，聖鞠斯特，雲石雕像等等；他的朋友們還擅長把這些外號各種排列組合造出更多新的外號。安灼拉是個可愛的小伙子(別忘了古費拉克也是一個)，特聰明，有時也特兇，勤懇正直的過分，是許多進步學生組織的會長，還會瞪走所有想來搭訕的青年男女。幾個月前安灼拉從一場短暫的感情分手失戀，在短的驚人的時間(即一天)內就恢復精神又把自己扔進忙碌的學習與工作。好像上帝創造他時手抖往調料盆倒進過多美貌，又手抖倒下更多嚴肅、固執、剛強、熱血等適合在人均悲慘的十九世紀搞革命的要素，簡言之，安灼拉是個英俊的怪胎。他來書店打工也不是因為缺錢，是為了向他的父母證明自己在這樣最普通的基層工作也能安貧樂道過得充實－有什麼是比在這樣播放著歌劇唱片，架上全是啟蒙思想大部頭、馬克思主義、法律百科全書的地方，縮在通風的角落寫期末論文更快樂的事呢?

「還真有這麼一件更快樂的事。」

「是什麼?」安灼拉並不相信，就敲著鍵盤反問。

「我家樓下的貓生了六個崽。」

「我現在住的公寓禁止養寵物。」安灼拉說。

古費拉克說，「你不應當慶祝下新生命來到地球嗎?」

「如果是一般有人養的貓生小貓，這當然是值得高興的，」安灼拉說，「但是你餵的那個貓既不是真的給你收養，也沒人給她做絕育，她就別無選擇只能把那些父不詳的孩子都生下來，這是巴黎市衛生所失職的地方，流浪動物控管不嚴實，別說影響環境，從貓狗的角度來說，如果沒有食物，也許剛出生不久就又死了，我認為這樣的新生命一點都不值得慶祝。」

「既然你還在傷心，我還是不打擾你寫論文了。」古費拉克說。

「不過話說回來，如果不是你熱愛那窩貓，肯定捨不得送走牠們，」安灼拉敲著鍵盤又說，「我是認識幾個保護協會的人，可以把那些剛生的貓帶走，說不定很快都有人領養了。」

古費拉克想了一會兒，對安灼拉說，「有這個協會的聯繫方式嗎?」

於是安灼拉給他發了幾張圖，圖裡就是保護協會成員的聯繫方式；在古費拉克猶豫到底要不要請保護協會帶走那些崽的期間，他還可以天天去樓下盡一個青年中的布偶貓的職責。由於貓兒是古費拉克的本體，他就有義務在各種層面都照顧好他樓下的鄰居。

現在跟上古費拉克的腦迴路了嗎?

距離改變古費拉克的生命的事件發生只剩下八分鐘三十二秒，他離開書店，又走向地鐵站準備乘車前往聖米歇爾廣場，腦海一邊糾結著到底要不要打電話給貓咪保護協會，另一邊還在給安灼拉煩惱。古費拉克與安灼拉相識於一場短期讀書會，在那裡也收穫幾個專業搞文藝的朋友，又由於安灼拉經常在校園各處進行演講，古費拉克就去聽，他們就成了很好的朋友。有多好呢?當古費拉克聽聞安灼拉分手了，他就給這個擁有一切成為人生贏家的條件卻偏要憑實力單身的朋友註冊約十個交友網站，後來安灼拉為了不再收到這些網站的垃圾廣告直接換了個電郵地址。安灼拉同他前男友分手的時候甚至還在考慮要不要把此人正式介紹進他的生活圈，也就是說，古費拉克與其他幾位關心安灼拉的朋友沒有見過那個不知道自己有多幸運的白痴。古費拉克在腦中盤算要怎麼繼續幫助他的朋友走出陰霾，也走進地鐵站，這時距離改變他的生命的事件發生只剩下三十二秒。

古費拉克站在月台等帶地鐵進站，從他的左邊方向走來一個正在講電話的青年，他揹著龐大的公事包，拖著行李箱，手臂下還夾著書籍文件，一副要上哪兒開會的模樣，手機也擋住那名青年的臉，於是古費拉克只聽見他對著手機說，

「你說什麼?九又四分之三號培養皿變成什麼顏色?那就表示菌株突變了，你把九又四分之三封起來，等我回去研究－嗯?這樣?你現在去櫃子取乙醯柳酸，沒記錯的話在第二層後排，找到了?滴兩滴在燒杯，等整杯都酶化了就可以－」

他說這些話的時候，三十二秒的倒數就結束了，這位忙著對手機輸出高深的醫學術語的青年沒怎麼注意兩側路人，就不慎撞了古費拉克一下，把古費拉克給拍飛到月台紅線附近。(幸好柵欄保護了古費拉克的腦袋不被進站的地鐵又撞飛出去)

「真抱歉!」那位溫溫和和對手機對面的傢伙下達操作指令的青年回頭對古費拉克喊了一聲就繼續往前走。古費拉克原諒他，因為這位青年的聲音簡直不能更好聽啦，如果他去錄製有聲書肯定是Audible銷量榜首，這樣的聲音哪怕是錄製銀行客服專線那種要人等五分鐘才能轉接真人的電子語音也能把人融化。古費拉克就在腦子裡想著這些，地鐵停下來了，柵門閃著即將開啟的提醒燈，古費拉克卻看見地上落了本書，就在剛才他被拍飛的位置，肯定是那個聽起來是醫生(或巫師科學家)的青年的書。但是撞他的人早就走遠了，地鐵也不會等古費拉克去把人追回來，他在這一秒之內下了決定：把書撿起來帶走。所以古費拉克抄起地上的精裝書，在車門把他夾成兩半之前跳上地鐵，順利往聖米歇爾廣場出發。

來巴黎求學的大學生和研究生都知道最香的餅在居奈特城關，最鮮的魚在曼恩城關，最便宜的二手書店在梅恩便門，如果要吃最經濟可口的飯菜要來聖米歇爾廣場的余什盧餐館，想喝最嗆的酒，聊最哲學的人生，就要來同樣在聖米歇爾廣場的謬尚咖啡館。這就是古費拉克的目的地。

謬尚咖啡館的確賣咖啡，但這又不影響它同時賣酒；古費拉克推開門，快樂地發現這個時候謬尚竟然沒幾個吃飯的。咖啡師在同她的親閨蜜說小話，酒保則在給他自己倒白蘭地。

「你為什麼喝酒呢?」古費拉克問。

「為了忘記我喝酒，」格朗泰爾說著，拿起斟了一半的玻璃杯一口悶，又繼續倒更多白蘭地。

古費拉克就又發問，「喝酒這麼好的事，為什麼要忘記呢?」

「因為我要忘記我犯抑鬱症，」格朗泰爾說，「我憋悶，厭倦，無聊，不喝酒就只能去畫室偷蘋果。」

「正好我有一朋友最近也失戀，」古費拉克善意地說，「不如我把你們互相介紹，我看你們能成。」

「你可住了吧，」格朗泰爾喝完杯裡的酒，拿起酒瓶繼續往嘴裡灌，又說，「我的信仰沒了，都別管我，讓我就這樣醉著，醉倒我死。」

旁邊正在說小話的兩位小姐也聽見這番酒鬼發言，給古費拉克搖搖頭。

這是格朗泰爾，謬尚的專職酒保，二十五歲，大約是個假的哲學系畢業生，因為比起辯證生命的本質他更喜歡畫畫，還有喝酒。格朗泰爾是古費拉克在大學的舍友，也一起修過很多課，可說有課同逃有酒同喝，即使他的本科是大學時的古費拉克最羨慕的哲學，古費拉克也沒阻止過格朗泰爾逃課泡吧或泡畫室。前陣子格朗泰爾也分手了，然而到他失戀後第四個月他依然在到處吹捧那位男朋友，對方似乎出於謹慎的考慮，並沒有讓格朗泰爾把他介紹給他的生活圈。古費拉克也就沒見過那個狠心的混蛋。

「我說認真的，大寫的R，」古費拉克說，「我那朋友是人見人愛花見花開的，你們要是成了－」

格朗泰爾把喝空了的白蘭地瓶砸在古費拉克面前的吧檯，發出砰的一聲，然後他就回去趴在桌上說悲傷的情話。

「你拿的什麼書?」謬尚的咖啡師問。

「撿到的。」古費拉克說，「我在地鐵站給人撞了，他也沒發現自己掉東西。」

「能不能借我看看?」咖啡師的親閨蜜，這位嬌滴滴的金髮小姐問道。古費拉克就把書給她了。書本的封面畫著各色清奇的蛾。

「蛾類百科全書裡還有張光學物理講義呢。」咖啡師從櫃檯後頭探出半截身子也來看古費拉克撿到的寶貝，驚嘆著說。

這是愛潘妮，是謬尚的咖啡師，全巴黎最好喝的咖啡均出自她手，目前二十四歲，已經獲過幾個咖啡界競賽的獎，她喜歡不按照謬尚的公告給客人的咖啡做出意外的拉花，也喜歡假日帶寄養在她的公寓的貓騎車上公路兜風。寄養的貓的主人就是愛潘妮的親閨蜜，也就是珂賽特‧割風，二十一歲，是藝術大學設計科的學生，她的時裝展的經費都由父親贊助，由於經常要到世界各地參加設計比賽，珂賽特就把她的小白貓寄在愛潘妮家。古費拉克見過小白貓幾次，每次也都為布貢媽不讓住客養貓狗的事實痛心疾首。如果麻廠街的公寓內部可以養貓，古費拉克就是世界上最快樂的布偶貓了。

珂賽特和愛潘妮鑑定過古費拉克撿到的書，確認這書的主人不是學霸就是天才，她們還在蛾類百科全書封底發現一串號碼，如果按照號碼打過去說不定就可以物歸原主。

古費拉克決定等他回家才打電話，因為格朗泰爾看起來實在需要有人好好陪著，那段極短的戀情卻給格朗泰爾帶來極大的打擊，或許已危及格朗泰爾存在這個世界的意義，古費拉克也給他註冊了幾個交友網站，格朗泰爾現在最喜歡的活動就是打開網站寄給他的廣告，給那裡頭的配對人選品頭論足，得出結論：沒有人比的上他那生著雄鷹翅膀的天使般的男朋友－在格朗泰爾失戀四個月後，他留在心裡的男朋友依然沒有變成前男友，沒有他的世界是絕望的顏色。

「他瞧不上我。」格朗泰爾打開又一瓶白蘭地，對古費拉克說。

「恕我直言，他是個差勁透頂的智障。」

「不准批評我的阿波羅。」格朗泰爾又說。

「來我家吸貓吧，」古費拉克說，「沒有什麼事是吸貓解決不了的，如果有就多吸兩下。」

但是格朗泰爾拒絕了。古費拉克就在謬尚吃了午餐，用他給公寓後門的貓拍的照片給格朗泰爾的手機刷屏，讓那些圓滾滾，水靈靈，滿臉寫著求摸頭的小貓崽子去瞪格朗泰爾，然後他給謬尚的朋友們道別，又搭地鐵回麻廠街，並且繞去雜貨行買點心給他自己還有貓。他在公寓後門堆了幾個紙箱，用布貢媽裝修客廳剩的磁磚壓著固定，又蓋上塑料布防雨，做成貓箱，他打開貓罐頭放在這裡，等到洞裡的貓聞香現身，古費拉克就把小貓挨個拿起來擼，母貓對他發出警告的低吼。他擼夠了貓就回到公寓的三樓，開門進屋，把點心扔進零食櫃，又開冰箱倒蘋果汁，回到他自己現有的小客廳，地鐵站裡撞他的青年的書就在茶几上。古費拉克翻到封底查看那串號碼，拿起手機撥電話。

「－歡迎致電愛之谷，產品型號查詢請按1，使用說明請按2，退換貨請按3，預約服務請按4，服務項目內容請按5，轉接總機請按9，將由專人與您接洽。」


	2. Chapter 2

毫無防備的古費拉克給那個滿街滿巷廣告打的光明正大的店名唬的直接掛斷。

這可太刺激了，一個擁有蛾類百科全書，還懂光學物理的正經人怎麼會在裝滿生物知識的書冊後頭紀錄愛之谷的電話呢?

(但是，古費拉克，你怎麼能靠一本蛾子手冊加一張紙就默認它們的擁有者是正經人?)

古費拉克需要諮詢，但是現在他不能打擾格朗泰爾的頹喪，就又決定下樓去找馬白夫先生，因為老人家的人生建議向來可靠。古費拉克拿起百科全書下樓，他的年輕鄰居還沒有回來，房東太太的廚房飄著股實驗失敗的菜色的氣味。馬白夫先生的窗戶開著，養在窗台的萵苣也就一道聆聽屋裡的新聞廣播，此時午間新聞的主播正在聲情並茂地批評巴黎市警局將一面包店竊犯用警棍揍在地上還出動三名警官壓制竊犯的行為執法過當。

「您不想看《科特雷地區植物誌》，原來是為了要讀蛾類百科。」馬白夫老頭指著古費拉克帶來的東西說道。古費拉克就又給老先生解釋一遍這書的來歷，還有幾分鐘前那通引起不適的電話。馬白夫先生的午餐是一碟黃瓜冷湯還有西紅柿炒番茄，切開來塗奶油煎的法棍片咬過幾口也擱在疊有書本的小矮桌。

富有人生經歷的馬白夫先生接過百科全書，首先花上十分鐘翻閱書的內容，這就又發現這本貼滿標籤的手冊裡也夾了許多書主用彩鉛手繪的蛾子肖像，但是旁邊的夾注筆跡過度混亂以至於無法辨識他到底研究出些什麼成果。他們這一老一少兩個頑童翻到寫有電話號碼的書底，這個時候馬白夫先生就突破盲點了。

「這書的擁有者想必是個醫生。」

「您怎麼看出來的?」古費拉克說。

「這類字體我太熟悉了，這些年我換了十來個醫生，他們寫字全都是這種德性，」馬白夫老頭又翻回前面幾頁，指著百科書課文旁的眉批，說，「下筆的力氣不大，筆跡的顏色深淺分布在字母帶有彎處，還有重音符號上，每個字的間距也還不小，這是醫生的手寫體。也就是說，他留的不是愛之谷的號碼，而是字太醜導致你看錯了。」

古費拉克又回去看那串號碼。原來這些號碼裡的5把它頭上那條橫線戳進後邊的7的脖子，看起來就變成9了，9的尾巴又給一條原子筆移動時畫出來的小線兒拖進後頭的0，結果9和這個0看起來就成了倆8。寫出這些魔性字體的手卻也畫出前面那些隨時可以飛出紙張撲向電燈的蛾子，這是不可言喻的悖論還是藝術性的偶然?

古費拉克按照馬白夫先生的觀察，拼湊出另一串號碼，又撥過去，這回的打開方式終於對了，響鈴三生後接起電話的是個輕快、有些感冒的鼻音、似乎被這通電話打擾了而有些惱怒的男聲。

「第六大學解剖病理學第二研究室。」接電話的人說，「我們老師在手術室，我師哥也走了，請問貴幹?」

聽著是很想趕緊掛斷，看來是被打擾做實驗或是看片了。古費拉克就說，「您好，是這樣，我拾到一本蛾類百科全書，在書裡找到您們的號碼，就打過來碰碰運氣。您不會碰巧認識這本書的擁有者吧?」

「蛾子百科?」電話對面的語氣突然變的友善了，他快活地告訴古費拉克，「您撿到的書是我師哥的，這本百科他訂購之後可等了足足半年才拿到手，才不到一週竟然就掉了，他也有今天呢，轉頭我發消息告訴他。」

「您們那個九又四分之三號培養皿，是做什麼的呢?」古費拉克逮緊機會又問。

「您又是怎麼知道九又四分之三號培養皿的?」

「您師哥把我撞倒的時候就講著電話談論它。」

「您聽起來不像醫學生，這就不是機密了，」電話對面的醫學生說，「這個培養皿裝的是我們正在研究的一種菌的亞種，如果這個亞種成功培植出可以做實驗對照的數量就相當於穿過月台來到新世界，問題是它早上似乎突變了。我師哥他把您撞倒，還丟了蛾子書，神吶，這咋可能，一天之內出了這樣兩樁搞笑的事!」

古費拉克開了擴音，讓馬白夫先生還有窗台上的萵苣一起聽這位醫學生為了慶祝他穩重又從不出錯的學神師哥終於掉鍊子發出乖僻又興致高昂的狂笑。

「他現在大約已在飛機上啦，」醫學生笑夠了就又說，「他要去西班牙發表些成果，三天後回來，您打算怎麼把書還給他呢?」

「我可以拿去您們實驗室，」古費拉克說，「如果這是可以的話。」

「那好，我給他發個消息，星期四的下午您方便不?」

「很方便。」

快活的醫學生於是給古費拉克報了他們教學樓的地址，就道別掛斷電話回去看九又四分之三號培養皿。

馬白夫先生瞧了眼蛾類百科，說，「您星期四下午不是有課嗎?」

古費拉克假裝自己忘記了星期四下午的研討班。反正他現在有大量格朗泰爾畢業後轉贈給他的課堂指定參考書，落掉一堂也不成大問題。就在馬白夫先生翻閱這本百科全書，古費拉克看見夾在書本裡那些精美的蛾子肖像的時候，他就決定要親自把書還給原主，如果那個聲音好聽的讓人想聽他讀印度愛經的青年沒有被感動，那就算了；如果他被古費拉克的誠懇感動，他就要參與到那位聲音好聽，想必也長的不賴的青年的生活。

房東太太算準時間，在她聽見古費拉克與馬呂斯說話的當下打開她的門，對他們說，「您們兩位年輕人說話的聲音連對街都聽得見吶，我一邊燉著魚湯，一邊想事情，就聽見您們在我的門口嚷嚷，您們要在我這裡吃東西還是您們自己的屋?」

她說完，不等古費拉克與馬呂斯回答，立刻又做出決定，「不過魚湯燙手的很，我看您們還是吃完再上樓，省的您們這些只會打電腦敲鍵盤的手把湯撒在樓梯，要知道樓梯的地毯清潔起來很麻煩，得叫清潔公司來換掉，進來吧。」

這就是本名畢爾貢媽媽的布貢媽，五十九歲，是這間綜合公寓的屋主、快遞代收人、清潔工以及廚娘。布貢媽喜歡打掃衛生時用她那有二十年歷史的光碟播放機外放些跳針問題已經很嚴重的懷舊歌曲光碟，當中囊括的歌手包含伊迪絲‧琵雅芙(Edith Piaf)、卡洛斯‧加德勒(Carlos Gardel)、康妮‧法蘭西絲(Connie Francis)還有琳娜‧特爾明妮(Lina Termini)等，讓這些百歲，或已趨近百歲的舊時代情歌響遍公寓樓，布貢媽也就沉浸在她自己的故事裡。她還喜歡聽烤箱運作時甜點受熱膨脹的細微聲響，也喜歡看週六晚上的電視購物促銷活動。她不喜歡她的房客穿戴整齊體面(也就是說，異常好看迷人)出門卻不告訴她去向，布貢媽曾經因為看見她的房客一改平時的風格，穿上嶄新的套裝，還擦亮皮鞋出門，就跟在後面尾隨，滿心以為她就要看見她不曾擁有的單膝跪地求婚場面，結果只看見她的房客捏著應徵履歷走進一間正在招募編輯助理的出版社。

「我今天才剛買新的羊腿骨，正準備回去處理它呢。」

「把那羊腿骨給我，您每次料理這頭可憐的羊的時候的羶味兒可是連上帝聞了都要頭暈。」

這是古費拉克不想否認的事實，於是他附和，「為了這個世界的愛與和平，也為整棟樓的嗅覺著想，你還是老實點把買羊腿骨的錢直接給布貢媽當蹭飯費用來的保險。」

「我都是按照食譜上的步驟處理它的啊，」馬呂斯說。

「那就是您的命裡注定當不成廚子。」布貢媽說，「您們都進來坐著吧，五分鐘的等待餓不死人。」

房東太太繼續嘮嘮叨叨羊肉料理的麻煩處，又嘮嘮叨叨現在的青年都不做飯只叫外賣，將來總要給調味劑毒死，又嘮嘮叨叨古費拉克的快遞已經在她的屋子放了將近整天，就把用紙包著的羊腿骨從馬呂斯手上搶走了。這塊被沒收的羊腿骨將會獲得妥善的去腥、醃製以及煎煮，成為上帝聞了都要下凡來吃一份的肉排。燉魚湯似乎經過某種方式補救回來，馬呂斯就拿他飢餓的鼻子聞著湯的香氣，跟在古費拉克後頭也走進布貢媽的飯廳。

這是馬呂斯，住在公寓二樓，二十二歲，也是學生，專業是法律，副業是英文和德文，因為他現在正在擔任出版社的字典編輯來掙生活費，需要學會這兩種語言做技術支持。他就是被布貢媽尾隨到面試地點的房客，不過對此毫不知情，馬呂斯喜歡把他的姨媽匯來的贊助金又如數退回匯款帳戶，附上一篇措辭恭敬的電郵回絕救濟，然後轉頭用他自己打工賺來的少的可憐的薪資付房租，買超市最便宜的食物維生，偶爾買油比肉多的羊腿骨給自己換口味，學費則由學校每個學期發給的優等生獎學金抵付。這樣的舉動傷害了表面兇巴巴，實際上很關愛孫子的馬呂斯外公，也就是吉諾曼老先生，古費拉克就趁馬呂斯那五十二歲還跟爸爸住一塊兒的姨媽來巴黎探望姪子的時候與吉諾曼小姐達成秘密協議，把外公想給馬呂斯又拉不下臉直接給的生活費寄放在古費拉克這裡，遇上馬呂斯兩袖清風只能喝水果腹的時候就把這筆錢用各種名目給他。

比如現在，這兩位青年正爭先恐後生怕對方撈走鍋裡最後一塊沒有刺的魚尾肉，布貢媽看見日曆上的註記，選在這個時候說，「您們這個月該繳季度水電費用啦，等查電表的先生來過再告訴您們是多少錢。」

馬呂斯咀嚼的速度肉眼可見的慢下來。布貢媽又說，「這個學期結束，您就大學畢業，接下來得去事務所實習吧?」

「沒錯，得去實習，」馬呂斯如實回答，「我已經把履歷投給我看的滿意的事務所，就等對方回覆了。」

布貢媽又拿起摺扇給她自己搧風，做湯時她的領子沾上了些調料，又用水去擦，現在那塊痕跡正在經受摺扇山來的風的驅趕。布貢媽陷入她自己的回憶，又說，「像您們這樣的青年真叫人振奮，世界還是有希望的。年輕人就應該堂堂正正，靠自己幹活掙錢，我給您們說過了，我丈夫年輕時也做過律師，結果迷上賭馬，就把我的嫁妝全賭光了，欠下一屁股債，他就拿公家的錢還債，他挪用公款好些年，最後累積到五百萬歐元，如果不是法院傳喚他，我還不知道這個王八蛋早就跟他的打字員搞上啦，他們就逃去美洲，從此我也不曾再收過他的消息，直到那封國際郵件給我送來訃告，說那個混蛋在巴西讓管城的黑幫槍殺了。說起郵件我就又想到，電信公司來帳單了，您們都看一眼您們屋子的網費，可以連同水電費用一起交－」

古費拉克正在緊盯湯裡飄著的芹菜葉想像它是畫在白紙上的蛾子肖像。布貢媽離開飯廳去翻找電信公司的帳單，馬呂斯這才小聲地說，「我都把水電費的事給忘了。」

「還有手機費。」古費拉克提醒。

「就是因為交過房資租又交過手機費才要買羊腿骨，夠我吃三天。」

「距離你的發薪日還有二十四天，你打算怎麼辦?」古費拉克問。

「不怎麼辦。」

「你還有錢嗎?」

「就剩十五歐。」

這就是古費拉克代替吉諾曼先生把救命錢交給馬呂斯的時候了。他說，「要不要我借你一些?」

「絕不。[1]」馬呂斯說。

「話又說回來，」古費拉克一副突然想起重要事件的模樣，說，「我這些天正想著向你租你從出版社拿回來的那些小說瑕疵書來打發時間，因為我算是放假了，六月先租上冊，七月租下冊，有什麼好的有聲書光碟也都租給我。」

馬呂斯也不知道古費‧零花錢用不完‧拉克說這些話的動機，還以為他真的想讀那些校正不嚴實導致有許多翻譯錯誤，在出版前最後幾天被緊急淘汰的R18美國瑪莉蘇小說，就答應了；於是他們看過網費金額，古費拉克把租書的錢轉給馬呂斯，代替他外公解救又一次這位同樣還不知道自己的生命即將發生變化的，貧困卻刻苦的青年的日常危機。目前距離使馬呂斯‧準律師‧彭梅胥的生命出現變化的星期六還有五天的時間。

轉眼就是星期四，古費拉克要把蛾類百科全書帶去巴黎第六大學的醫學院還給照料九又四分之三培養皿的醫生了。他起了個早，精神飽滿且愉快地先讀了整個早上的馬克思主義相關著作(用來伙同安灼拉對滿腦子階級理論的笨蛋進行連線雙打)，又用午餐時間在交友網站找到幾筆看得過眼的資料轉發給格朗泰爾，接下來古費拉克於下午約定的時刻來到第六大學的解剖病理學第二研究室。醫學院的樓清一色白的發青，門上的窗子可以看見裡頭正在進行的活動，研究室外的牆上也貼有該室使用者的名單，古費拉克脖子上掛著訪客狗牌，站在門外研究了會名單，猜測這上面的哪個名字會同時擁有蛾類百科全書、達芬奇等級的素描畫技，馬蒂斯(Henri Matisse)等級的筆跡，以及好聽的讓人想聽他讀五十度灰的聲音。

這幾天古費拉克不僅翻閱過整本百科全書，學習到不少奇怪且對文科生無用的知識(例如”蓑衣蛾雄性和雌性的外形差異很大，雌蟲不像雄蟲那樣會長出翅膀，反而還保持著幼蟲的模樣”)，增添了些鑑賞昆蟲寫生的品味，也試圖從夾在書裡的光學物理講義找出能進一步理解此人的線索。在這張彩色打印的講義上，他寫滿也許只有他自己能解出來的公式，紀錄課堂內容也加上他自己的感想，講義裡的少數幾行文字也給螢光筆畫上重點，背面的空白處還是那醫生手寫體筆跡，古費拉克把這行字上下左右正反顛倒閱讀數次，總算看出來他寫著，「一顆砲彈時速只能達到六百公里，光速每秒就有三十萬公里，這就是耶穌基督比拿破崙高超之處[2]。」

古費拉克把這行手書拍照發給他的幾個朋友，這幾位同樣看不上拿破崙‧布宛拿巴的青年對這樣的科學發言很是認可，紛紛發來點讚表情。並且，一個專注理性之光照耀世界的醫學家竟然還懂得崇敬耶穌基督，這表示他絕對不會是喬萬尼‧拉帕契尼[3]或是維克多‧弗蘭肯斯坦那種沒有感情的科研機器，一定是個對萬物生命充滿平等關愛的愛貓青年。

(關懷生命不假，愛貓青年這樣的結論又是怎麼得來的，古費拉克?)

總之，古費拉克又在心裡預演一遍他寫在紙上打過草稿的自我介紹話，帶著即將看見他決定不論如何都要參與人生的對象本人的快樂心情，按了下門鈴，推開研究室的隔音門。

「 **別過來!站在那裡不要動!** 」

喊出這句命令的是個瘦的剛剛好，白大褂外套著隔離衣，頭上戴著橙色防紫外線護目鏡，雙手也戴有厚重黑手套的青年。他隔著十米對古費拉克驚恐地嚎叫，導致古費拉克以為他的頭頂就要襲來一陣消毒噴霧的陰霾殺光他從外邊帶進研究室的微生物。他站在門邊，但是沒有消毒噴霧攻擊他，戴著護目鏡的青年成功嚇阻訪客大手大腳闖進工作區，就又換回他輕快，有點兒感冒鼻音，且興致頗高的聲音，說道，「您別過來，我這裡在做放射實驗，您身上半點保護器材都沒有，很可能被射/線汙染致癌，眼睛也會瞎掉的。」

他所謂的放射實驗正在桌上的黑匣子裡進行，只有幾支燈架露在外面。這就是接古費拉克的電話的醫學生了，他看見訪客拿著的書，在護目鏡下露出遺憾的神情，又說，「真抱歉，本來跟您約定今天還書，但是剛才我師哥臨時給叫去當手術一助，那又是麻煩的病例，不到晚上八點是做不完的。偏偏今天我又得準時離開，您把書就放在這裡吧，我給我師哥留個便條就成。」

做科研，精讀鱗翅目昆蟲百科，會畫畫，瞧不起波拿巴，還給人動手術治病，這是一個什麼樣的天使啊。

「但是這書感覺對失主很重要，就這樣扔在研究室似乎不太好，」古費拉克說，「這樣，您能不能給我失主的聯繫方式，我自己再跟他約時間見面交還。」

戴護目鏡的青年拿手指扣扣鼻頭呈現思考狀，片刻後回答，「您說的有道理。您的手機號多少?我加下您，然後把我師哥的號碼給您，您在所有社交軟件都輸入他的號碼就找的到他。」

「您師哥叫什麼名字?」

「他叫公白飛，」醫學生說著，給古費拉克發來一串斐波那契數列形狀的號碼，「不過我們所有的老師都管叫他恐怖飛蛾，是不是很迷惑。對了，我叫若李。」

他說著這些，把號碼給了古費拉克，就又回去實驗桌上忙活。古費拉克想起他在那裡聽過這個名字，就問，「那什麼，您是博須埃的－」

「是的，不過您別誤會，我們只是兩男一女合租，不是謠言傳的那種關係。」若李這樣回答著，也在紀錄簿上振筆疾書出整頁醫生手寫體，「您認識博須埃?」

「不算認識，他的同學是我樓下的鄰居，就是博須埃幫他點名結果害自己被開除的那個。」古費拉克說完，也報上他的名字。

「嗷。」若李說，「巴黎真小，不是嗎?這樣的話，我就要改口說很高興認識你了。」

「也很高興認識你。」古費拉克說，「我不打擾你了，書一定會物歸原主，下次見啦。」

「下次見。」若李也說。

古費逃課先生離開醫學研究中心的大樓，在第六大學的學區找了間咖啡館坐下來處理事情。他把斐波那契數列輸入他自己手機上所有要靠手機號註冊的通訊軟件，搜到四個擁有相同頭像，相同自我介紹，相同名字的帳號。這些帳號的名字一律是 **公白飛** ，自我介紹一律是 **臨床病理研究者** ，頭像一律是某個什麼會議場外給別人拍攝的照片，個人主頁的背景一律也都是漂亮的蛾子。也就是說，這些帳號全是公白飛註冊後就沒再更新過任何個人信息的，除了蛾子之外也沒有透露任何他這個人的喜好或屬性。0202年竟然還有這種老冰棍般的存在呢。

古費拉克把這些帳號的主頁挨個瀏覽一遍，只在當代青年人均使用率最高的那個找到點別的東西。公白飛的朋友圈記錄著醫科學神的日常生活，似乎也擔任著周邊朋友的人生導師，古費拉克往下翻，看見距今九天前公白飛發了張照片宣布他照料的老鼠成功救活，並譴責某些單位仍舊使用動物做實驗樣本的行為。照片裡的老鼠脫離實驗室，正在鋪滿木屑的飼養箱曬保溫燈。如果不是公白飛還沒接受古費拉克的好友邀請，他就要把這個主頁所有的動態全部點讚留評。古費拉克送出邀請，又想到了點有意思的事，於是他把自己主頁的消息發布模式改為指定公白飛不可見，把頭像換成別的集體合照。完了他就又回去點開頭像大圖，看見一個顏值氣場都與那天古費拉克聽見的，會讓人反覆打進銀行客服聽他錄製的電子語音的聲音都是絕配的青年。

於是經過這間咖啡館落地窗口的路人都會看見古費拉克對著手機笑成傻子的模樣。

注:

[1]借自原著古費對小馬的靈魂拷問

[2]原著飛用的單位是法里，到二十一世紀咱們還是換成公里吧。光速每秒三十萬公里也是近代科學研究的成果。

[3]Giovanni Rapaccini，霍桑筆下的瘋狂科學家，為了做研究犧牲自己的女兒當實驗品


	3. Chapter 3

古費拉克不知道的是公白飛的主頁頭像是有穩定更換的。最近一次更換就在他前往西班牙發表研究成果的會議後，六年前他註冊了這個帳號，首張頭像與最新更換的這張的差別也與他本人六年之間的變化相同，也就是說，除了近視度數稍許增加而換了副眼鏡，顏值隨著思想更加成熟也等比例上升，在今年年初達成第一床手術主刀的成就之外，公白飛基本沒變。

自從知道他等了半年才拿到手的蛾類百科全書被那個善良熱心的青年收著沒搞丟，公白飛就在穩定的日常生活裡期待著星期四的到來，結果星期四他才踏進研究樓就被通知擔任手術一助，公白飛覺得心酸極了；若李自告奮勇幫他拿回書，結果等到星期四晚上九點，公白飛好不容易離開手術室，刷過手換好衣服回到研究室，又看見桌上若李留的便條寫著那位在地鐵站給公白飛撞了的青年說要親自把書交還，並且已把公白飛的號碼給出去了。所以他就不應該自恃謹慎就沒把百科全書裝進行李箱而是夾在胳膊下，現在不僅書沒拿回來，連他準備好感謝那位善良青年的一系列後續行動都沒得執行。

失去美麗的圖鑑也失去半條命的公白飛有點兒想為自己掬一把同情淚。就那麼一點。他翻過幾頁若李的實驗記錄，準備等明天聽若李解說，接著他把實驗室該關的電燈器材全部關掉電源，又是延誤下班的公白飛這就拿起包，從包裡挖出手機，離開研究室，搭電梯到地下停車場開車回家。電梯帶他從第十二樓到地下二樓的這三分鐘內，公白飛打開手機，看見一則新的好友邀請，加他好友的對話框寫著，「您好，我是那天被您推去撞地鐵，現在幫您保管您的百科全書以及裡頭的圖畫，還有那張光學物理講義的人(雖然大部分時間我感覺自己是個貓)。您討厭波拿巴，那麼請問您對國王憲章有沒有什麼看法呢?」

公白飛按下接受邀請，成功添加古費拉克。如果不是這個時候電梯已經抵達地下停車場導致手機暫時斷網，公白飛會控制不住自己發出語音系統性闡述國王憲章的邏輯缺失以及這個憲章對十九世紀法國的整體危害。他開車回到與人合租的屋，他幾個月前搬進來並與公白飛建立相當深厚的友誼的室友還在客廳，電腦擱在桌上，外賣盒推到桌子最遠的角落，隨時就要掉在地板了，他的周圍則堆滿打印出來的文獻，翻開的參考書以及更多還沒翻開的書。

「有任何進展沒有?」公白飛關心地問。

「如果你把多寫一頁稱為進展的話。」安灼拉皺著眉頭說完，把參考書架起來，開始新一輪鍵盤暴擊。如果安灼拉把他敲電腦鍵盤的速度拿去揍鋼琴鍵盤，那麼他用最快板完整演奏李斯特那魔性的《帕格尼尼大變奏曲》絕對不是問題。

公白飛聽見這句喪氣話就又想到他今天依舊沒有拿回來的書，「有總比沒有好哇。」

安灼拉抬起頭，看見公白飛並沒有拿他那本蛾類百科全書，就也關心地說，「你不是跟對方約今天還書?」

「陰錯陽差又錯過了，」公白飛說。

「但是今天我去看你的蛾子，」安灼拉說，「似乎又有兩個繭要羽化了。」

公白飛聞言，一個箭步衝向他的飼養箱，只見鋪在箱底的木屑吸收過液體已經散開，成排的繭有兩個已經給咬出洞，羽化完成的蛾就掛在樹枝上曬翅膀。

「不是快要，是已經羽化了。」公白飛告訴他。他沒有拿回百科全書的遺憾給看見新蛾的愉快稍微沖淡了幾許。

這就是公白飛，今年二十八歲半，目前是巴黎第六大學解剖病理學的研究人員，他喜歡每天的早餐來點勻過香料煎至微焦的雞肉搭配吐司，再來杯不含糖的拿鐵；他也喜歡休假日上街走走看看觀察人類，再回家從他的整櫃古典音樂唱片挑出一張來播放，就著音樂讀整晚的書。公白飛也是塊全能的磚，哪裡需要哪裡搬，經常被他的指導者聖伊賴爾教授喊去擔任手術助理，成功考取醫師執照的公白飛在今年的一月底也在聖伊賴爾教授的監督下完成由他主刀的第一台手術，且術後患者恢復良好，很快就出院了。他的光學物理指導者阿拉戈教授對於公白飛想結合光射線開發病菌性感染治療法的腦洞很有興趣，便也不時拜訪醫學研究室，也很稱讚這個腦洞，說是「簡直到了想入非非的程度。」[1] 。聖伊賴爾教授把公白飛的這個提案成功搞成與國家合作的研究計畫，經費相當充裕，於是公白飛的師弟若李就獲得這樁有利於他的畢業論文也有利於銀行帳戶的工作。至於公白飛為什麼年紀不到三十就獲得這些成就，這是因為他是個特么的跳級生，小學畢業就跳過三級讀高中，大學也跳了兩級直接讀三年級的神才。對於被稱為神才或學神的這個事，公白飛的回應是人們只看見他的智商測試結果，卻沒有看見那些他同樣點燈熬油複習功課，在圖書館待到差點因為閉館回不了家的時光。他確實就是這樣一個人，上帝創造公白飛時添加了比激進、嚴肅等成分都更多的儒雅俊秀、耐性、踏實與溫和，然後手一抖把整罐聰明才智倒進盆裡，想要補救時又手一抖把太多對生命的平等愛心灑進已經滿到邊緣的公白飛調料盆。

這不表示公白飛就是個沒有感情的學習機器。事實上教育出公白飛的神仙父母相當重視勞逸結合，公白飛也很好的履行學習玩耍兩不誤的優良家訓，會玩的程度不輸若李，對於大眾生活或是處理波盪起伏的情緒也比安灼拉有更多經驗－總的來說，如果公白飛想給自己找個伴，他是不致於注孤生的。他的前室友搬走後，有段時間公白飛多繳些房租，享受著獨自在這間公寓養各種蛾子進行生物觀察，或是照料他從獸醫院的同學那裡接手的實驗室小動物(也是實習獸醫們從實驗室搶救下來的)，照料活了就交給動物保護協會讓這些小傢伙找到愛牠們的新主人。幾次醫學院的學生開慶功宴或生日派對也都在他的住處舉辦。後來房東通知他有人要來看房，所以公白飛騰出一個傍晚給看房的大學生介紹這個住處，當晚安灼拉就簽約搬進來了。他用一種逃難的速度搬進新家，裝行李的紙箱還是公白飛幫他弄上來的。他們隔著約五歲的年紀以及兩個天差地別的專業的差距依舊一見如故，整個晚上公白飛就看著他的書，邊聽安灼拉吸著鼻子整理他的家當。起先公白飛以為他是過敏，等安灼拉斷斷續續吸鼻子到凌晨，公白飛就確診了他的新室友兼新朋友不是過敏而是失戀。

「我知道我們還沒有熟到那種程度，」公白飛對他說，「不過，如果把心裡憋著的話說一說，對你會很有幫助。」

「也沒什麼，」安灼拉吸著鼻子，紅著眼眶，既堅強俊美又楚楚可憐，又說，「思想上不合拍，最好在兩邊關係變成互相折磨前打住。」

「要不要喝點飲料?」公白飛又耐心地說，「來點白蘭地怎麼樣?」

也不知道這個善意體貼的詢問裡哪個關鍵詞戳中了安灼拉，這位手捧《論人類不平等的起源與基礎》，搬家箱子裡裝的不是馬克思全集就是彼得‧蓋伊(Peter Gay)著作的厚如板磚的思想史書冊，叫人聯想到以西結的二品天使的孤傲小青年突然就在公白飛面前，端著那本盧梭名著，還站在亂糟糟的家當中間，就抽抽噎噎哭起來了。於是公白飛知道他這個決定不是快刀斬亂麻，是對自己的理智與情感都痛下殺手。公白飛把安灼拉叫出他的新臥室，拿出剛買的柳橙汁，與安灼拉談起人生，就這樣從黑夜談到早晨八點，於是安灼拉在一天之內重拾自己，並且更加堅定朝他理想的更偉大的目標(larger goal)繼續進發。

目前公白飛還不知道的是當他與安灼拉徹夜從人生談到法蘭西再談到社會菁英主義的荒謬再談到可恥的拿破崙‧布宛拿巴又談到最近在上演的歌劇劇目的同時，距離他們這個住處並沒有很遠的另一條街上，古費拉克也在致力於灌醉同樣抽抽噎噎哭個沒停的格朗泰爾好把那些傷心話從他嘴裡哄出來，但是由於人為灌醉格朗泰爾的困難程度相當於收到巫師學校的入學通知，也就導致格朗泰爾過了數個月不僅沒有重拾自己還愈發像個合格的酒鬼了。

對了，如果安灼拉知道是他朋友撿走他室友的書，事情就相當好辦，但這樁事古費拉克一個字都沒給安灼拉提起，因為安灼拉對這種無聊的小事不僅漠不關心還很可能對古費拉克發出「誰在乎你腦子裡孤單寂寞的歪腦筋」之類的暴言。

公白飛經過經過地鐵站的交會口匆匆趕往機場專路時把古費拉克撞的那一下即將徹底改變這兩位青年的生命軌跡，不過眼下公白飛把全副精力放在分析撿到他的書的人發來的消息。他思考了會蛾子百科有那裡會洩露他不喜歡波拿巴，然後想起來是他寫在光學講義後面空白處的感(吐)想(槽)。此人自認是個貓，如果不是個貓系人就是真正意義的愛貓成癡，也許兩者兼備。公白飛自認是犬系，不過身邊也有不少貓科(?)的朋友。撿到他的書的青年不僅也討厭波拿巴，對十九世紀法國史看來也相當有研究，並且，會在加陌生人的好友邀請自稱是貓，可見很有幽默感。

(這樣就被幽默到，公白飛，您平常的笑點可沒這麼低呀。)

公白飛送出他的回覆，「您好，那天撞到您可真抱歉，謝謝您保管我那本百科全書，今天原來我是有空的，沒想到臨時又多出工作，又麻煩您白跑一趟啦。」

兩分鐘後對面來了新消息，「您的師弟都告訴我了，沒關係，這書要怎麼樣能回到您手中呢?」

公白飛在手機上飛快打字，「下週一您有沒有空檔?那天我輪休，可以找個地方見面。對了，關於國王憲章，我認為它最好的去處是火爐，讓這部剝削人民自由公民權的憲章化為青煙。」

他審視了會這則回覆，決定不修改了，直接發送。手機對面的青年過了好一陣子才回覆公白飛，「您說的對，我們不要國王，不要寄生蟲!下週一我有空，您知道聖米歇爾廣場的謬尚咖啡館?如果您沒有去過，謬尚有很好的咖啡，還有很哲學的酒保，那裡的路易松大媽做過飯店主廚，手藝很不錯。」

公白飛谷歌過謬尚咖啡館，發現距離並不遙遠，就送出回覆，「沒有問題，下週一的下午一點，您方不方便?」

對方給他發了個豎拇指的圖。公白飛思考片刻，決定做點有意思的事，這時公白飛尚且不曉得接下來將要發生的事件，他只又打出一行字來，「另外，對於這本書給您帶來的麻煩，我由衷的抱歉，如果您不嫌棄，我想送您兩張夾在書裡的彩鉛寫生。」

「真的?」

「真的。請您隨便挑您喜歡的。」

又過了幾分鐘，公白飛收到新消息，手機對面自稱是個貓的青年挑走他對照百科裡的照片以及他自己的研究紀錄描繪的北美豹蛾，還有玫瑰色槭樹飛蛾，他把那白底黑點的蛾子和粉紅與嫩黃搭配的正剛好的毛茸茸飛蛾的寫生放在一起拍了張無比時髦的照片發給公白飛，又附上一句，「這兩只蛾子的品味比大部分人類都好。」

公白飛差點兒就要送出他的回覆，但是他把這行字刪掉了，

「您的品味也很好。」

趕緊刪了。他在想什麼哦，對方只是碰巧給他撞了又特好心要把書本面見交還的青年，這只是基本的禮尚往來，也許他們會成為朋友，當然也許只會有一次愉快的陌生人見面。沒準對方是個剛直呢?公白飛決心要正視天天聽若李提起他同他兩個室友愈發微妙的關係造成的潛意識影響了。總之，下個星期一就可以取回他訂購之後耐心踏實苦等半年又被自己不慎搞丟的蛾類百科全書，這才是最重要的。嗯。

若李聽說蛾類百科終於即將回到公白飛身邊，問道，「你送他那些圖?你捨得?」

「寫生再畫就有。」公白飛說，「而且，就本質而言，昨天我又害他白跑一趟，總不能什麼表示都沒有。」

「昨天我看他還挺高興的。」

「所以，」公白飛說，「那個人長什麼樣子呢?」

放射實驗還在進行中，若李戴著護目鏡，寫完最新跟進紀錄，抬起頭，用筆尖輕敲鼻頭，呈現思考狀，他足足回憶了有兩分鐘才說，「長什麼樣子－也說不上來，就是正常人的樣子，精神不錯，應該沒多少毛病。我想。」

這是若勒勒勒李(Jolllly)，二十三歲的醫學生，準備要考正規醫師執照好開始實習了；但是這位即將懸壺濟世的青年自己害著相當嚴重的疑心病，隨身攜帶酒精噴霧，所到之處都要噴灑消毒才能坐下，不論做任何實驗都要過度準備－不是準備相關的器材，是準備他自己的保護裝置，生怕一不小心染上黃金葡萄球菌或是開發出危害全人類的超級病毒並且先害死自己。不過若李的興致很高，他喜歡一切印有翅膀圖案的東西，也喜歡在等待實驗結果的時候翻開消毒過的報紙做完上面的所有字謎或數學遊戲，也喜歡給培養皿裡的居民拍高清顯微照片做成收藏，或許將來可以出版成帶有藝術氣息的科學圖鑑。他也喜歡與他師哥公白飛談人生(包含唾棄波拿巴)，其中談論最多的是他與他兩個室友愈來愈微妙的關係。

但是公白飛的字典裡沒有放棄，他又追問，「人都進我們研究室了，你總記得他的一些輪廓吧，比如頭髮顏色，身高，說話聽起來像怎麼樣的人?」

若李又更加奮力的回憶了好一會兒，「說話聽起來似乎有南方口音?他就是正常的身高，大約跟你一樣，頭髮?也許是黑的?昨天我忙著盯實驗，戴著護目鏡什麼都是變色的。」

公白飛看著他身穿全副保護武裝的師弟，不禁嘆了口氣。

盼呀望呀星期一終於來了。公白飛的休假日固定在早晨九點起床，這時安灼拉早已出門去上課，桌上還遺留著星期天晚上他們差點又針對六月革命的歷史聊個通霄時各自寫下來的摘抄便條。放在別人身上這種度過周末夜晚的方式可說無聊透頂的使人退避三舍，可誰讓這兩位青年都是學富十車，先天下之憂而憂，還碰巧長得過分好看呢。

公白飛把早晨用去觀察飼養箱裡的蛾們，打開手機發現撿到他的書的人又發來幾張他住處樓下的貓的照片。從上個星期四到今天的這幾天內，公白飛同手機對面的青年斷斷續續又聊過許多話題，他去翻對方的帳號主頁，卻看見朋友圈動態都設置成僅私人可見，頭像裡的男男女女看起來像在慶祝新年的派對上。公白飛就反覆打開這張頭像，猜想著這當中是誰會同時熱愛貓、討厭波拿巴、具有關懷老年鄰居的熱心、能對君主立憲制提出邏輯嚴明清晰的抨擊，還對唯心唯物兩種哲學體系都甚有知識。除了安灼拉和熱安，公白飛認識的人當中沒有一個是具備這些看似亂糟糟實際上卻緊密相連的知識儲備的。

(知識就是性感新潮流，可您怎麼對您那雲石雕像般的室友一點感覺都沒有，是因為西蘭花似的黑鬈髮更能吸引您嗎，公白飛?)

從不遲到的公白飛就在下午一點準時來到聖米歇爾廣場，走向謬尚咖啡館，午餐的尖峰時刻已經過去，隔著窗子可以看見咖啡館裡的人不多。聖米歇爾廣場是巴黎市政府特別保留的老街區，從另一間外牆爬滿各色花藤的餐館走出來的行人穿越馬路，公白飛來到謬尚的門口，有個人正好從咖啡館裡走出來，他們各自側著身好讓對方通行。公白飛看見那名青年擁有黑色的鬈髮和藍眼睛，他們擦身而過，而公白飛走進咖啡館，先嗅到濃郁的咖啡香氣，接著聽見負責做飲料的姑娘與另一位顧客談笑的聲音，吧檯座位的桌上擺了個紙袋。有個大學生模樣的青年在靠角落的座位用午餐，穿著綠色衣服的酒保頂著通紅的雙眼，正在擦拭杯子。

「您是約定來這裡取蛾子圖鑑的吧，」咖啡師在公白飛張望著找人的時候說道，「您的書就在這裡。」

說好的見面交還呢?

「他有些事，剛才先走了。」正在同咖啡師聊天的金髮姑娘甜甜地說。她說話時，坐在角落裡吃飯的大學生猛然抬了下頭，又悶回去吃東西。

公白飛有些惋惜。他點了杯咖啡，坐下來從紙袋拿出失落許久的蛾類百科全書，書脊掉落在地面撞擊的痕跡被最大程度的修補過，公白飛微笑起來，他翻開書冊，手指滑過精美的銅版紙，他的光學物理講義也夾在裡頭。

但是夾在貼有標籤的頁數裡的彩鉛蛾子圖畫都消失了。

咖啡師把公白飛點的無糖拿鐵擺在他面前。她是個窈窕又強壯的棕頭髮姑娘，目光明亮，散發著颯且爽快的氣息，一枚貓咪形狀的拉花浮在咖啡上。

「不要錢，」咖啡師說，「還您書的人請您喝的。」

忙著擦拭玻璃杯的酒保發出一聲嘆息，回身去把杯子物歸原處，然後拿起白蘭地瓶倒給他自己喝。公白飛抿了口好喝的飛起的無糖拿鐵，他的手機震動起來，那名還了書卻失約沒有出現的青年發來了一條消息。

「翻到書底。」

到這裡，高智商但不反社會的公白飛大約也反應過來自己被玩了。他也不生氣，按照指示翻到書底，看見那串研究室的新座機號碼上邊貼了張便條，當時研究室加裝新電話，公白飛卻正要去別處忙，聽了新的號碼就隨手寫在這本書的封底。便條上用刻鋼板似的工整筆跡寫著，「您知道您的字能把正經工作單位的號碼變成愛之谷嗎?」

公白飛又微笑起來，迅速敲出回覆送出去，「您有事先走，還有時間玩我?」

對方發來一枚笑臉顏文字。

咖啡師把這一切全看在眼裡，就回頭去同她可愛的金髮朋友說小話，酒保喝著他的酒，也把這些全看在眼裡。公白飛抬起頭，問道，「請問，還我書的那位先生，有沒有留什麼消息要給我?」

「沒呢。」咖啡師說。

「他想玩您。」酒保說完，收穫了兩位小姐的眼刀。這時咖啡館的門被推開，一位色調柔和的青年走了進來。

「午安，公白飛，」熱安愉快地說，「真沒想到會在謬尚遇見你。這是你先前遺失的書嗎?」

熱安也在吧檯前坐下，又聽聞這本書回到公白飛手上的來龍去脈，也對這個神秘兮兮的青年產生好奇心，公白飛就翻出他們的聊天介面給熱安看，眼角餘光瞄見酒保似乎幸災樂禍地笑了。

熱安往上翻著聊天歷史，看見對方發來的貓照片，露出恍然大悟的表情，「原來撿到你的書的就是古費拉克啊。」

「就是古費拉克，」酒保大聲地嚷嚷。

「這就掉碼了，」金頭髮的姑娘嘆息，「最意想不到的還是熱安給古費拉克強制掉的馬甲。」

「我還告訴您，古費拉克根本沒事，您進來的同時就是他走出去的時候，您們沒緣分吶，擦肩而過互不相識，」酒保舉著白蘭地瓶又說，「這都在幹嘛，人與人之間失去信任，談戀愛還要互相玩一玩，反正馬甲都掉了乾脆就把實話告訴您，古費拉克還把您的畫全部藏起來啦。您們就去互相追逐、躲避，假裝在演電影，然後醒過來發現這些破事全他媽無聊又沒有意義。這個世界本來就沒有意義啊。」

「你失戀的時候還是古費拉克陪你整整七天呢，來了個不認識的人就把朋友賣了，」咖啡師搖搖頭，「沒想到你是這樣的R。對不起哈，先生，那個酒鬼失戀了，說話沒分沒吋，請別生氣。」

熱安問，「你現在打算怎麼做呢?」

事情愈來愈有意思。公白飛的微笑又加深了。

遇見了有趣的人，那就陪他玩一玩吧。

注:

[1]阿拉戈、聖伊賴爾，原著中飛兒經常聽他們講課。那句想入非非也是果聚聚給的飛人設。


	4. Chapter 4

來點BGM: [Les Jours tristes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5fiABe5T5E)

對於熱安的問題，公白飛的回應是，「古費拉克是個怎麼樣的人?」

「怎麼樣的人，」現在他知道名字叫愛潘妮的咖啡師想了想，說道，「這樣說好了，如果你足夠認識他，就會覺得他是個小天使。」

「他每天都在頭腦風暴，」熱安也柔和地說，「總是有很多奇怪但是很有用的點子，古費拉克是那種啊，心裡藏了很多事，見人卻永遠開開心心的，是你需要幫忙時會第一個想到的朋友，他也總是很快就答應幫助你。而且他是個貓控。糟了，飛兒，我好像也把古費拉克賣了。」

這是熱安，二十五歲半，一位綠植生活博主，也是個出版集子的詩人。熱安就是古費拉克在讀書會認識的，公白飛則在一場為維克多‧雨果封聖的請願活動上認識他。後來請願沒有成功，但他與熱安的友誼延續了下來。他們認識時熱安正在準備結婚，目前也已經是一位幸福的已婚青年。他喜歡蜷在他的伴侶製作的豆袋沙發裡寫作，也喜歡用園藝噴水瓶裡的細緻水霧把他的盆栽撒的亮晶晶，熱安的盆栽們則喜歡每天聆聽飼主給它們播放的路多維科‧伊諾蒂(Ludovico Einaudi)和凱文‧柯恩(Kevin Kern)等新世紀鋼琴家作品。

熱安又說，「總之，我感覺你們會是很好的朋友。」

「我看您這個表情怕是不想只當朋友。」謬尚的酒保瞅著微笑的公白飛說，「古費拉克那個混蛋是我髮小，您要是真的想滾他，我有的是情報；如果您只是想玩他，那就請您現在自行滾出去。」

「他什麼時候是你髮小了。」愛潘妮說。

「而且為什麼不能玩一玩再走正常流程?」愛潘妮的閨蜜，在張貼貓狗友好的牆邊擼著小白貓的珂賽特跟著也說。原先在另一個角落吃午餐的青年在某個時刻已經悄悄走了。

「重點是，」熱安笑瞇瞇著點了杯適合白天的甜酒，又說，「R，過了好幾個月，你終於恢復精神開始關心外界了。」

「我不關心外界，也不關心你們到底想耍什麼花招，更不關心任何人寂寞的小心靈，」R把熱安要的酒品遞過來，又縮回去喝他的白蘭地，「我只是不想再收到古費拉克發給我的公孔雀截屏了。朋友，您行行好，把我髮小收走吧。我是格朗泰爾，叫我大R，您想要什麼情報我都給您。」

寂寞的小心靈這句話公白飛似乎在哪裡聽過。其他人的頭已經笑掉又撿回來了，公白飛喝著古費拉克請他喝的咖啡，說，「不管怎麼樣，我還有手稿留在您的髮小手裡呢。」

愛潘妮聳聳肩膀，「總是要有個理由開始唄。」

於是公白飛從熱安手上取得關於古費拉克的所有信息，包含他最愛聽的話和最討厭聽見的聲音，再從格朗泰爾手上取得幾張古費拉克的高清照(他帳號的頭像是虛假的，他根本沒在那裡頭)，包含古費拉克的課表以及固定會出現在謬尚的時間。齊聚在謬尚的這幾位男女青年正式倒戈，公白飛辦了謬尚的會員折扣卡，以後也會經常來這裡享受悠閒的休假日，如果古費拉克碰巧在場，看見公白飛的這幾位小伙伴還會假裝他們不認識公白飛。事情真是愈來愈有意思了。

古費拉克自己被老鐵們賣了都不知道，目前正在第二大學學生會的辦公室陪同安灼拉處理學生代表賄選的問題，這回還真的是臨時被喊到學校了。經過學生會投票決策的處分(記過，革除其代表身分並繳納賄選金額給學校)已經送去教務長辦公室，被革職的人犯給安灼拉翻出來做臨場辯論材料的校規和學生會規辯的說不出話，氣憤地扔出一句蒼白無力的反擊，「您不容許反對，您不也是個權威主義人格(the authoritarian personality)嗎?」

「權威的概念指向同時涉及私法與公法，意義相當廣泛[1]，」安灼拉平靜地說，「私法上您同時犯了學生會的規則還有第二大學的校規，公法上由於您也已經是成年人，賄選罪上告法庭會成立。我不是在展現會長權威，是因為您做的這件事本身就沒有反對學生會共同投票決定的處分的餘地。」

「從您做出賄選的舉動就可以瞧出您也是把權力和權威混淆的，您還忘了學生會本來就是學生們共同讓出一部分權力來組成的公共代理者，公共機關本來靠的是參與者的自律，您如果控制不住自己，別的代理者當然可以行使權力把您踹出去。」古費拉克也幫腔，人犯給他們這一搞直接啞火，連辯駁的機會都沒有，當場摔了處分單奪門走人。

古費拉克和安灼拉對望一眼，聳了下肩膀。

「我要去找點吃的，一起來?」安灼拉說。

「今天適合吃兩份午餐三明治。」古費拉克說，「你跟你新室友處的怎麼樣?」

「很不錯。」安灼拉說。安灼拉的 **很不錯** 相當於正常人的 **好極了** 。他們離開學生會辦公室，來到校區外的商業街，找了間有空位的餐館坐下，安灼拉談論他的新室友，竟然還興高采烈起來了，他的新室友會在公寓裡做小實驗，養昆蟲觀察生態變化，有時還接濟暫時找不到主人的小動物(大多是實驗室老鼠)，是個古典音樂愛好者，明明是個醫生卻幾乎像一名社會史哲學家。昨天晚上安灼拉與他的室友又聊起斐迪南大公的遇刺對引發一戰的影響，話題聊著就扯遠了，他的室友就分析起奧地利的魯道夫皇太子到底是自殺還是給人暗殺的問題。安灼拉就又順著倒推回去也分析起弗朗茨‧約瑟夫一世的保守主義對面對整個歐洲環境的困境。

「很難得遇見像公白飛那樣的人，」安灼拉說，「我在想，如果有機會，我就把大家都喊出來見個面，公白飛和你肯定很有話可說。」

「誰?」

「我室友啊，」

餐館服務員端來他們的飲料，安灼拉拿起不加冰的紅茶喝了幾口，又說，「他叫公白飛。」

「噢。」古費拉克說。

渾然不覺他朋友的腦波變化的安灼拉問，「你怎麼了?」

「你的話就算了，」古費拉克說，「這個公白飛聽起來像是個高智商死宅呢，會孤獨終老的那種。」

「有人是注定孤獨終老，有人是選擇孤獨終老，我確定公白飛是給自己做選擇的那一個，」安灼拉冷冷地對古費拉克說，「而且我的心靈也不孤單寂寞，古費拉克，謝謝你的關心但是不需要。」

(安灼拉，作為一個分手將近五個月還經常夢見前對象的學習狂，你沒有資格說這句話。)

古費拉克就用顯示了上面那句話外音的眼神瞧著安灼拉，直到安灼拉感覺給他盯的午飯都不香了，只有放下叉子，嘆了口氣。

到這裡就有必要回顧下周末的兩天，這幾位青年各自都幹了哪些事。

首先，為了拯救他們共用的客廳不被書本淹沒，一起承租聖德尼街的套房公寓的安灼拉和公白飛經過談論協議，打好算盤，前往蒙馬特的一間獨立家具行找到一座拼裝簡易且風格舒適時髦的書架，家具行的店主擁有無限的創意與配得上這些創意的手藝，購買書架還附贈矢車菊盆栽，又由於這兩位客戶都是他的伴侶的朋友，店主就給他們打出極慷慨的折扣價，公白飛當場又看中一個木質包邊的寵物籠，可以當他接濟的小動物的旅舍，於是他們用公白飛的車把書架、寵物籠以及兩個盆栽載回聖德尼街，動手組裝完成，把書本放進他們各自擁有的層，不過他們向來經常借閱對方的書籍，所以有幾本屬於公白飛的書給擱進安灼拉的櫃子了。盆栽放在飯廳的窗框，公白飛又整理出一塊地來放寵物籠，分好活動式隔間，在每個隔間都放進紙捲桶子，終於不用住昆蟲飼養箱的老鼠們在各自的隔間鑽進紙筒嗑瓜子，公白飛就在籠子外帶著老父親似的眼神關愛地看著這些老鼠。安灼拉繼續整理書，他平均每個月都買至少十本書，閱讀的速度卻往往跟不上買書的速度，因為安灼拉的強迫症是要他把手上所有的書全部從序言讀到最後一頁引用資料目錄，並且要拿鉛筆圈重點寫讀書札記的。他們新到手的這座書架上就全是他買來卻還來不及讀的書。他整理的同時有張照片從他讀到四分之一就暫時擱下的《法哲學原理》掉出來，安灼拉拿起照片，頓時記起自己突然丟開這本被作為新年禮物贈給他的書的原因，就把那張合照夾回書裡，把書塞進書櫃最深處。

聖德尼街的住戶們忙於改善居住環境的同個時間，在距離他們五個街區遠的聖米歇爾廣場，古費拉克也把馬呂斯領進謬尚咖啡館。馬呂斯工作掙錢的出版社需要員工每周末都職半天早班，馬呂斯就是那個職周末早班的。出版社的地址距離謬尚只有幾分鐘的腳程，對於午休時間離開單位吃飯或是下班來吃點心都很方便。

「您做這個字典編輯的工作，對您的腦袋有任何益處嗎?」格朗泰爾問道，「您核對詞條，檢查單詞定義，每天經眼那些名留青史的大人物，他們這些偶像留給後世的談資都成了沒人會翻閱的芝麻小字，除了掙錢吃飯，您這個工作到底有什麼意義?」

「對很多人來說掙錢吃飯的意義就像酒對於你的意義一樣。」愛潘妮說著，把咖啡渣敲進收集袋。最近愛潘妮正在研發新的配方，將不同酸度的豆種混和，再加些乾果皮重新烘培，製作出又一杯好喝的飛起的咖啡。這些咖啡渣全部讓熱安收購去做肥料，養出來的花比同品種的正常花苞大了三倍。

「或是像貓對古費拉克的意義一樣。」珂賽特溫柔地說。

(嚴格來說不一樣，因為構成格朗泰爾的除了酒還有顏料，但古費拉克本身就是只貓。)

去米蘭參加時裝設計比賽的珂賽特獲獎而歸，愛潘妮把小白貓帶來謬尚交還給牠的主人。星期三的下午小白貓享受了高速公路兜風之旅，牠坐在牠的第二飼主特意在火紅色重機加裝在汽缸的避震貓籠，假裝自己在飆車，對他們經過的每一輛車裡載的寵物投以鄙視的傲嬌眼神，並且為牠的第二飼主發現高速公路上另一位也在兜風的騎士透過安全帽來瞧穿著紅機車夾克，辮子被風吹亂的愛潘妮。

「我在出版社也不完全只做編輯，」馬呂斯抗議，「您這樣說起來太偏頗了，我目前還兼任校對呢，上個月才出版的拿破崙傳記就是我校正的，這是我讀過考據最精良，立場也最公正的拿破崙傳。」

「為什麼要浪費眼睛研究波拿巴。」格朗泰爾和古費拉克同時說道。

「波拿巴人品不怎麼樣，總的說也算是史上留名的人物，客觀角度來說也足夠厲害了，」珂賽特摟著小白貓說，「妳說對不對呢，小百合?」

小百合發出喵聲作為回應。愛潘妮說，「先生們，都學學珂賽特，戰爭的成敗輸贏都是蓋棺了的歷史事實，談論偉大的定義你們都太偏激了。」

「我也覺得尼采是個了不起的音樂家，」格朗泰爾說，「這樣聽起來很偏激?」

「這只表示你的耳朵不好使。你就是因為這樣才被對象拋棄的吧。」

「潘妮，」古費拉克說，「妳有沒有認識正在考慮養貓的人?珂賽特，妳能空出手多照顧新的貓嗎?」

「阿茲瑪貌似很想養一只，」愛潘妮說，「為什麼問這個?」

古費拉克就給她們說了住在麻廠街公寓後門的貓的處境，話題是成功轉移了，這幾天好不容易有些振作起來的跡象的格朗泰爾又蔫回去躲在酒精哩，馬呂斯趴在吧台，揪著新朋友的後頸皮，依然在試圖爭辯拿破崙的偉大。住在麻廠街後門的貓正在迅速長大，理論上古費拉克早該打給動物保護協會請專業人士來帶走牠們，但是他捨不得，結果導致附近街區的野貓開始群聚在麻廠街，有只貓從燈柱跳下地撲麻雀時撞碎了馬白夫先生的萵苣盆。

「我回頭問問吧。」愛潘妮說，「如果不是伽佛洛什，我本來是有餘錢自己養貓的。」

馬呂斯聽見這句，給他們出了個點子，「養在謬尚當店貓呢?」

給突破盲點的愛潘妮愣了愣，珂賽特似乎也認為這個主意好絕佳，摟著打呼嚕的小百合說，「馬呂斯說的有道理，潘妮，這樣謬尚就更有特色了。」

「有什麼名字適合一店之貓呢?」

珂賽特只花了一秒鐘來動腦筋，「腓比斯!」

「愛潘妮，妳一定沒有真正愛過誰，」格朗泰爾揉著不能更紅的眼睛，蓄著白蘭地說道，「妳可知道愛情為何物呀，我的心已經布滿傷痕，一邊痛苦也享受著愉悅，因為我愛他呀，這種甜蜜的痛苦妳一定沒有體驗過，珂賽特也沒有見過真正的腓比斯，他燦爛如驕陽(Il est beau comme le soleil)，就算耍流氓也還是除魔天使，況且他也沒耍過流氓，啊，信仰!他照亮了黑暗裡的我!一見鍾情!我身不由己也不想逃脫，都別管我!古費拉克，你這個多情的貓，我說的都是真話，見過我愛人的沒一個不稱讚他是美麗的雲石雕像!生著雄鷹翅膀的撒拉弗(Seraphim)!」

「這就是物理性一見鍾情的下場，」愛潘妮冷漠地說，「給我他媽的振作，哲學家，把你的腦袋從垃圾桶撿回來，愛情不是萬能，信仰強大又如何，他媽的停止自我欺騙好好賺錢!」

「一見鍾情就是你看他一眼就讓閃電打中，哪裡還分量子物理還是玄學，」格朗泰爾說。

這時趕上馬呂斯進了洗手間，錯過愛潘妮的開導課，古費拉克也聽著愛潘妮說話，格朗泰爾拿出手機翻圖，揪住古費拉克讓他只能待在原位。

「我從中學就在咖啡館打工，這幾年我看太多了，」愛潘妮晃晃手指，轉身舀起一杓咖啡粉後把勺子扣上咖啡機，又在小火爐燒熱牛奶，繼續解釋，「物理性的一見鍾情靠的是臉，還有種人為的一見鍾情，你讓兩個認識的人互相以為對對方有好感，讓他們曖昧一陣，然後 ** _碰_**!比魔法迷情劑還有用我告訴你。如果不是要經營這間店，我早就靠給人介紹對象當壕專心養貓啦。」

商用咖啡機配合地在愛潘妮說出 ** _碰_** 的同時發射出蒸氣。珂賽特和古費拉克笑的嘴疼，馬呂斯洗過手走出來，對他看見的場面相當疑惑。古費拉克看了看憨裡憨批的馬呂斯，又看看此時尚未覺醒的珂賽特，突然就有了個做社會實驗的想法。於是乎，馬呂斯的生命即將被手動改變了。

「你看看，你仔細看，」格朗泰爾把手機懟到古費拉克臉上，「這不是阿波羅誰是，這不是聖鞠斯特誰還能做安提諾烏斯!只有我的安琪兒(ange)能理解尼采的鋼琴藝術曲對一個哲學家的影響!」

旁邊的三人笑的頭都快掉了，古費拉克把格朗泰爾的手機從臉上扒下來看清楚那張合照，在這個瞬間古費拉克經歷了想要放聲狂笑，又使出全力忍住，又想要敲格朗泰爾的腦袋吼他，又使出另一陣全力忍住，以至於他過了十秒鐘才得以開口說話，使格朗泰爾以為他的髮小(明明只是四年的室友)也被照片裡的二品天使迷住了。

古費拉克看著合照裡的安灼拉，用他可以整出來的最冷靜的語氣，說，「的確長的不賴。」

「借我們欣賞欣賞?」愛潘妮說。

格朗泰爾秒速收走手機揣回口袋，「嘁。」

「所以，」古費拉克說，「謬尚能不能擁有一只店貓呢?」

「有就再好不過了，趕緊帶來讓大R從他的那什麼甜蜜的痛苦裡分神，別讓他繼續整天叨叨逼逼的。」

「那我從貓裡挑一只，先去做絕育再給你們。」古費拉克說。

馬呂斯也熱心地說，「我可以去出版社的路上把貓帶來給你們。」

事情就這麼定了，被選為謬尚店貓的那只喵在星期一被送進動物醫院躺上手術台，古費拉克把被他偷走所有蛾子寫生的書放在謬尚就拔腿溜了，他走的時候公白飛正好踏進謬尚，古費拉克來不及看清楚他的真容，才剛走上人行道安灼拉就打過來喊人幫忙。現在則安灼拉同古費拉克面對面坐在學生們常去的飯館，嘆了口氣，放下叉子，殘害起盤裡的蔬菜。

古費拉克若無其事，又說，「算了，當我沒問，只是正好我認識的別人也跟你差不多情況，看見你我就想到那個可憐的混蛋，他都恢復自由五個月了還整天想念對像，你知道他都給我說了些什麼嗎，他說” 我的心已經布滿傷痕，一邊痛苦也享受著愉悅，因為我愛他!”還把他對像比做太陽神呢。我就沒見過把對像當成神仙來信仰崇拜的。」

安灼拉已經完全失去胃口，古費拉克見狀就繼續搧風點火，「我說，你如果真的放不下你那對像，幹嘛不努力一把去追他回來?還是你的確是塊木得感情的石膏?」

「你不懂。」安灼拉說。

「試試看?」

「其實我也不懂。」安灼拉說著，這位總是直視陽光，還沒有進入法蘭西國會就已肩負許多社會使命的青年蒼白又不近人情的面容上出現了一縷正在經受人生的打磨的，活生生的人類的氣息。

「別叫我在這裡提他的名字－那個人明明也很聰明，也早就看透我們這個社會的本質，謊言底下的真相，文明社會幻影下的現實，他明明都懂，可他卻嘲笑我們這些工作，說我們這些改善工程與十八十九世紀那些革命同樣沒有意義，信仰，未來，自由，全被他當成嘲諷的對象，他寧可把自己扔在泥潭也不要人拉他，難道要我一輩子只能站在他的泥坑外往下看他卻什麼都不能做嗎?」

一輩子啊。一輩子呢。嚄。

「如果他本來就是這樣，你為什麼還非得把他拖出他的小泥坑?」古費拉克繼續若無其事地說，「把對象變成你自己的翻版，這種生活有什麼樂趣?就你這腦袋還想跟人過一輩子呢。等等，安琪，你是認真的?一輩子?」

安灼拉拿叉子轉著盤裡吸飽了奶油汁的麵條，低下頭，似乎又回到五個月前他突然搬家那會的狀態了。

「沒有人能像他那樣理解我了。」他說。

古費拉克把這句話牢牢記下，又換上安慰的語氣虛情假意一番，「等你活過死線，我帶你去個地方，熱安說的對，你不能再像這樣靠學習還有打工麻痺自己，生活總是要重新開始的。」

動物醫院通知他絕育手術完成，古費拉克離開學區就去醫院領回貓，打優步回麻廠街。他坐在後座，左手擼貓右手翻手機，公白飛的消息溫溫和和地問，「您是不是把我書裡所有的寫生都拿走了?」

古費拉克反覆重新編輯好幾次才送出回覆，「對的，真抱歉，我把寫生拿出來單看，忘記放回去了，希望下次還寫生一定能見到您。」

公白飛回覆的倒挺快，「是呢，不過接下來我的工作很滿，能不能等下週二後再約時間?」

古費拉克給他發了個同意表情。優步停在公寓外，古費拉克付了車資，抱起裝在紙箱裡的貓下車，送信的郵差正好要按門鈴，古費拉克見過這位郵差伯伯好幾次了，他的手上並沒有結婚戒指。

「給我就成。」古費拉克說，「我聽說您快要退休了?」

「七月底就正式退休。」頭髮花白的郵差笑著說，「以後您們這區就換人送信啦。」

「那真可惜，」古費拉克說，「布貢媽以後就見不著您了，您知道，她最期待您來送東西的時候。」

每天往麻廠街送信或快遞的郵差伯伯還沒有反應過來，就問，「為什麼?」

古費拉克摟著貓紙箱，接過他們公寓的信件帳單，擺著惋惜的模樣唉聲嘆氣，「您在我們這裡送了多少年的信都沒有留意嗎，別人都是隔著對講機請您把信塞在郵箱縫，就布貢媽天天出來親自領取，說真的，如果我是您，我早就問布貢媽要電話了。」

郵差伯伯並不知道布貢媽親自出來領信只是為了活動筋骨，也方便回屋時順道把屬於馬白夫先生的郵件給他；古費拉克的發言成功在郵差伯伯心中點起不明所以的小火苗，這些舉動也給一樓窗子裡的馬白夫先生看個正著。郵差伯伯暈呼呼地爬上郵務車離開，估計明天就是看見古費拉克或馬呂斯也不會把六月份的雜誌給他們了。古費拉克在門口掏鑰匙的時候馬呂斯也回來，他們開門進屋，古費拉克就把郵差先生對於退休後不能再見到布貢媽的遺憾連同郵件轉達給她，給馬呂斯和他自己換來不在計畫內的水果派。古費拉克正要對馬呂斯開口，廚房裡出現驚天動地的碗盤破碎聲，布貢媽跟著大喊，「甜蜜的耶穌(Sweet Jesus)!」

紙箱裡的貓低鳴著，古費拉克卻沒有手去擼。他緊緊捏住叉子，另一手握著餐桌邊緣，給這聲堪比響雷的噪音釘在椅子裡僵住了。杯盤碎裂的聲音是古費拉克最痛恨聽見的，如果還混進人聲喊叫，則其痛恨指數可直接破錶。馬呂斯跑進廚房幫忙又給趕出來，不久前還飄著的布貢媽為她自己手滑砸了盤子開始嘮叨。

馬呂斯的手掌在古費拉克眼前晃動，「古費拉克，在不在?你剛才要說什麼來著?」

「在謬尚的時候珂賽特問我要你的聊天帳號我給她了。」古費拉克說。

「你還好嗎?」馬呂斯問道。

「沒事兒，」古費拉克用叉子狠狠戳進水果派，聽見碎裂聲引起的不適得到緩解，他恢復原本的面目，又掛起純良的笑臉，對馬呂斯說，「我是說，珂賽特好像覺得你很有趣，趁你不在場問我要你的聊天帳號，我就把你給賣了。」

「額。」馬呂斯擠出一個音節，迅速從臉紅到脖子再紅到手指間。

「後面的事我就不管啦，」古費拉克說，「總之我看好你們。」

珂賽特的確得到了馬呂斯的帳號，不過這是愛潘妮為了店貓的事情聯繫方便才讓古費拉克給出帳號的。但是馬呂斯並不知情，他坐下來吃點心，把水果派餡兒糊了自己滿臉。

就是這樣，該復合的趕緊回去滾到一起，該成事的都趕緊撮合，古費拉克還得想辦法推託掉安灼拉接下來可能的邀約，否則古費拉克即將參與其生活的公白飛他可就玩不下去了。

(說真的，古費拉克，你哪裡來的自信，誰玩誰還不一定呢。)

注:

[1]此論述出自喬治歐‧阿甘本（Giorgio Agamben）《例外狀態》


End file.
